


So Quite a New Thing

by presentpathos



Category: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants - Brashares
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tiny noodle of futurefic flufftasticness with able beta provided by sphinxvictorian</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Quite a New Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberMathWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/gifts).



> A tiny noodle of futurefic flufftasticness with able beta provided by sphinxvictorian

This was Bee's favorite way to wake up: slowly; sun shining in the window, warming the bed; one of the cats batting at her feet; Lena wrapped around her body like a human Snuggie. She always seemed to wake up first regardless of who went to sleep when; who was more tired; more drunk; more caffeinated; Bee was always the first one awake. And then she would wake Lena in her favourite way, warm breath mingling with Lena's soft snores as Bee leaned closer and closer, butterfly kisses on her eyelids and nose, fingers caressing her face. Lena would snuffle and sleepily try to bat Bee away as she drifted slowly from sleep to waking. When Lena was fully awake she would tighten the circle her arms and legs made around Bee's body, kiss her deeply and things would develop from there. That was Bee's favourite way to wake up.

This was how Bee usually woke up: to the crying out of a baby, giggling impact of a four-year-old crashing into bed with them or the world's biggest dog (not her idea) dropping a drool-covered toy in her lap. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

  


End file.
